


Staging an Intervention

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Wolf Pack, Worried Derek Hale, Worried Pack (Teen Wolf), Worried Stiles Stilinski, no.29, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Peter refuses to stay in bed after getting injured, the pack stages an intervention.Day Twenty-nine of Whumptober 2020 - I Think I Need a Doctor - Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & The Pack
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Kudos: 63





	Staging an Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Teen Wolf fic for your reading pleasure. <3

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” Derek said, glaring at Peter as he walked over to the table where Derek was going over some blueprints for rebuilding the Hale house.

“I’m fine,” Peter said, though he kept one hand around his middle as he picked up one of the prints. “Not bad. A movie room would be nice. I always told Talia she should make one of them.”

Derek stared at him for a moment before sighing, giving up on trying to keep his uncle in bed. “A movie room is no different from a living room with a TV.” He said, making some adjustments to the prints with a white ink marker.

Peter started to debate that statement, and his nephew hid a grin behind his coffee mug.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Stiles was sitting on the couch at the loft, doing his homework, when he felt the eerie presence of someone standing behind him.

After a moment of breathless waiting, though, the presence turned more familiar than threatening, and Stiles relaxed his shoulders, glancing back at Peter. “Do you really need to do the creepy lurking thing?”

The werewolf walked around the couch with a smirk. “Yes, absolutely. It’s the one thing I’ve missed from my darker days before I went straight.” He told him as he took a sip from his coffee mug. He moved to sit down, hissing slightly as the stitches in his stomach pulled uncomfortably.

“You know, you really should be in bed. Your wounds from that alpha are still healing.” Stiles told him.

“Stiles, I spent six years in a bed, in a coma. I’ve had my fill of bedrest.” Peter told him. “And your answer for number seventeen is wrong.”

“What?” Stiles looked back at his homework and groaned. “I thought I had that one figured out.” He set to reworking the math problem, but Peter’s statement hadn’t escaped his notice.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

“What’s this?” Peter warily asked as he entered the loft, seeing the pillows and blankets piled on and around the couch in a makeshift nest, the McCall’s TV placed in front of it.

“We’re having a movie marathon,” Scott answered with a grin from his spot in the nest with Allison.

“Yeah, so come in and sit your werewolf ass down so we can start!” Stiles called from where he was setting up snacks and drinks at the table with Lydia.

Peter glanced around, confused when he saw Derek helping Isaac to set the TV up. Movie marathons were definitely not his nephew’s style.

Melissa sidled up to him, taking his arm. “Stiles and Derek told me you weren’t following your doctor’s orders, so we’re staging an intervention.” She explained, a sweet but almost threatening smile on her face. “So come in and sit down before you tear those stitches I worked so hard on.”

The werewolf let himself be guided to the spot they had made for him in the nest, laying back against an unbelievably soft mound of pillows.

Malia glanced at him from her spot on the edge of the nest, her brow furrowing as she glanced between him and Stiles. She huffed quietly then and almost stomped her way through the nest to his side, where she curled up against his arm.

Peter’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by his daughter.

“Not one word.” She nearly growled. “You get this for one week only. Just until you’re healed.”

Peter slowly nodded, closing his mouth, though he let his arm go around her shoulders. He watched as everyone settled in to watch Star Wars (Stiles’ choice, of course) and smiled slightly to himself. This type of bedrest… It wasn’t so bad.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

“So this totally means you’re building a TV room, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 632. I'm a sucker for Soft, Good Peter Hale. :) Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> I sometimes post fic recommendations on [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) between updates, so go check that out!


End file.
